las primeras lagrimas de kakashi
by muchacho azul
Summary: bue este sera un pequelo fic sobre kakashi y kushina despues de lo de rin, espero que les guste puesto que es mi primer fic


p style="text-align: center;"embueno hola gente este es mi primer fic :3/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emacepto criticas respetuosas recuerden/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emes mi primer fic :P /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"embue aca les va./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Las primeras lagrimas de kakashi/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Todo había pasado muy rápido la muerte de rin fue definitivamente la peor experiencia que kakashi alguna vez a presenciado, no lo podía creer ya en la cama del hospital recorvada todo lo sucedido incluso recordó que rompió una regla que se había jurado nunca romper los shinobis no lloran el hasta ese momento oculto en totalidad sus sentimientos, sus triztesas e inseguridades despues de todo un shinobi no debe mostrar sentimiento alguno pero en el momento en el que rin murió algo se rompió en el corazón de kakashi, todos estos pensamientos lo abrumaban a tal punto que no noto al ninja que entro a su sala, este era nada mas ni nada menos que el 4to hokage minato que se hizo de un tiempo para visitar a el muchacho./p  
p style="text-align: left;"el shinobi de cabello rubio se sentó en la silla que había alado del peliplata, en ese momento antes de que kakashi pudiera formular palabra minato puso su mano el la cabeza del niño y dijo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-kakashi lo siento de verdad espero que algún día puedas perdonarme./p  
p style="text-align: left;"el shinobi peliplata se quedo perplejo ¿por que le estaba pidiendo perdón? no le quedaba otra que preguntar/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-pero minato sensei de que se esta.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"-fui lento. interrumpido minato muy serio/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-debí haber llegado a tiempo cuando ocurrió lo de rin y también debía haber llegado a tiempo cuando murio obito./p  
p style="text-align: left;"esto estremeció al peliplata, todo vino a el de repente no podía creer lo que hizo el rompió la promesa que le había echo a obito el se sentía como si lo hubieran apuñalado y no pudo evitar decir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-minato sensei se que esta preocupado por mi pero estoy bien la gente muere todo el tiempo y mas en guerras no es su culpa asi que si me disculpa por favor desearía estar solo necesito repasar todo lo ocurrido./p  
p style="text-align: left;"minato asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que esa oración la dijo con una tristeza en sus ojos y e su tono muy notables pero sabia que en ese momento no podía presionarlo para que hable de como se siente asi que se limito a salir de la sala, hay en la salida de la habitación lo esperaba una chica de cabello rojo con un vestido y delantal preguntándole al shinobi./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿y como te fue?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-nada bien kakashi no quiere hablar conmigo pero creo que es casi imposible para el decirme como se siente teniendo en cuenta como fue criado y su actitud siempre pretendiendo que el tiene que cargar con todo que no hay nadie para ayudarlo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"la chica vio la tristeza con la que decía esto el hokage y no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal por todo lo ocurrido y en ese momento minato continuo /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-esto me esta abrumando, tener que hacer todo lo que debe un hokage y ahora esto no puedo encargarme de todo si sigo así no podre ayudar ni kakashi ni la aldea./p  
p style="text-align: left;"viendo el tono de frustración en sus palabras la chica tuvo una idea, una idea que podría sacar un poco del peso que tenia su novio en las hombros /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-minato-dijo kushina muy seria/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-tengo una idea pero debes escucharla asta el final antes de decir nada-esto le dava mala espina al relámpago amarillo el sabia que cuando kushina tenia una de sus ideas pasaban dos cosas, una que no se rendiría hasta lograr lo que sea que planeara y la segunda era que el terminaría aceptando debido a que sus discusiones siempre terminaban igual./p  
p style="text-align: left;"el hokage suspiro y dijo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-bueno kushina, cual es tu idea-dijo minato con mirada desconfiada/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-oye no te preocupes, mira esto es lo que aremos tu solo concéntrate en ser el mejor hokage que la aldea aya tenido y yo me voy a hacer cargo de kakashi-afirmo kushina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja./p  
p style="text-align: left;"minato por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por un momento pensó que era una broma pero cuando vio a kushina cambiar su sonrisa a una mirada seria entendió que estaba hablando enserio./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-pero kusina...-dijo minato viendo lo que se venia./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-escucha escucha se que kakashi y yo no somos como uña y carne pero en estas semanas me voy a asegurar que así sea ya veras me va a ver incluso como a su madre-dijo kushina totalmente segura./p  
p style="text-align: left;"minato al ver las llamas en sus ojos y la gran determinación que tenia su mujer no tenia otra que aceptar la propuesta que mas bien sonaba como una demanda, el ninja amarillo suspiro y dijo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-muy bien kushina te dejare a kakashi pero por favor trata de no presionarlo mucho el no es muy paciente que digamos-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-descuida minato para cuando termine la semana el terminara llamandome kushina-sempai. dijo ella muy contenta/p  
p style="text-align: left;"minato la miro sin saber que cara poner por que sabia que kakashi la llamara sempai era tan imposible como aprender el rasengan en una semana,pero al final pudo sonreirle y desaparecer para ir ha los aposentos del hokage./p  
p style="text-align: left;"y hai estaba ella sola en el pasillo en frente de la puerta del chico, ella se veia muy segura cunado estaba apunto se entrar a la habitación pero antes pensó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-(¿y si no se de ue hablarle?)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-(¿Y SI LLORA?)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"ella empezó a pensar miles de situaciones antes de entrar a la habitación pero finalmente entro./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-hola kakashi-kun que tal estas dattebane-grito nerviosamente kushina./p  
p style="text-align: left;"este grito agudo y molesto saco de sus pensamientos al joven ninja que solo pudo decir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-huu hola kushina-san ocurre algo?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿que no no necesito una razón para venir a verte solo quiero ver como estas ademas no tienes por que usar san solo llámame kushina kakashi KUN-dijo ella aun sonriendo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"kun... eso aunque no sea nada no le gustaba a kakashi a el no le gustaban los honorarios y dijo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-eh kushina sa.. quiero decir kushina tampoco es nesecario que utilice kun-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿que? ah muy bien si insistes me parece bien kakashi-chan- dijo kushina sonriendo /p  
p style="text-align: left;"kakashi-chan ¿hablaba enserio? pero antes de que pudiera decir nada kushina ya le estaba hablando de miles de cosas que francamente a el no le interesaban hasta que llego al punto en el que tuvo que interrumpir/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-eh kushina cual es la razón por la que estas tanto aqui-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿m? es que no es obvio yo solo quiero que estés bien y por eso me voy a quedar contigo hasta que estes bien-conrio kushina./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿que? kakashi no lo podia creer sabia que lo que dijo kushina implicaba por lo menos dos semanas escuhandola eso lo mataba pero por otro lado se dio cuenta que dejo de pensar en rin y obito quizás le daria una oportunidad... después de todo parecía sinceramente preocupada ademas sabia del famoso temperamento de la novia de su sensei/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Oka se que es cortito pero es una prueba/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emseguramente lo siga después pero bueno/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emden su opinión no sean malos xD/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em(PD:perdon si se me paso algún error ortográfico)/em/p 


End file.
